Good to See You
by darkrunner
Summary: Yugi's retired from dueling, but when the students of Duel Academy want to see him duel Rebecca Hawkins, will he oblige? Replayship Yugi x Rebecca for contest.


A/N: One-shot replayshipping for contest. Very slightly implied polarshipping and trustshipping. Thanks to my wondeful beta-reader for saving this from having an OOC Kaiba, like in my azure fic.  
I'm not a trustshipper, but I needed another pairing, and it was either Ishizu or Vivian.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, Jounouchi would have carried Mai back to her room after Malik penalty game'd her, instead of Honda and Otogi.

-----

"Mokuba-kun, I'm not doing it."

"I haven't even told you who you're dueling yet!" Mokuba's voice was heard on the other end of the phone line.

"I don't care," Yugi said. "This is just a fancy way of fixing me up with someone."

"It is not!" Mokuba protested with indignation. "This is a serious event. It has nothing to do with fixing anyone up. The students of Duel Academy voted on who they want to see duel!"

"Yeah, but Kaiba is the one who really finalizes the duel, and its like the students want to see romance… Everyone who's ever participated in the duel at the Academy has eventually ended up together… It's like a curse!"

"Look, just because Jounouchi and Mai wound up dueling last year—"

"They ended up getting married," Yugi stated.

"Oh yeah…" Mokuba continued. "Okay, well, what about the first year, when nii-sama dueled Ishizu?"

"Mokuba-kun, your brother has been dating Ishizu-san ever since that duel. The entire dueling world knows it," Yugi said as a matter-of-factly. "Face it, the students vote for the duelists they think should hook up."

"Okay, fine, so nii-sama and I... and the students of Duel Acadmey... want to fix you up with someone," Mokuba admitted. "Is that so wrong?"

"Yes," Yugi said. "When your brother is involved with the 'fixing' it is. Since when do you both—especially Kaiba, of all people—care about my love life?"

"Since you 'retired' from dueling; we both know how much you love Duel Monsters. I'm not going to let you quit so easily. Ever since Anzu left for New York City, you haven't exactly been yourself. Dueling was the only thing that made you happy afterwards. Now that you've retired, you do nothing but mope around at the Kame Shop."

Yugi frowned. "Duel Academy is your brother's school," he said, trying to change the subject. Why are you calling me about this?"

"He pretends not to care about the duel because the kids always vote for couples. So I get stuck calling instead."

"If he doesn't care, then why should I come?"

"He _pretends_ not to care," Mokuba explained. "He told me that if you refused, he would officially declare the duel a forfeit and take your title away from you."

"Who am I dueling?" Yugi asked without a second's thought.

"Rebecca Hawkins," Mokuba said matter-of-factly. "There'll be a helicopter waiting for you at the airport to take you to Duel Acedmy."

"Rebecca?!" Yugi exclaimed. He imagined the kids would vote for someone like Vivian Wong, the famous Chinese duelist from the KC Grand Prix. As far as he knew, no one in the dueling community knew about how Rebecca used to have a crush on him when they were teenagers. If she was to duel anyone, he would think it should be Leon, the runner up at the Grand Prix.

Yugi had half a mind to refuse the duel, but Mokuba had already hung up. Yugi sighed and put the receiver down. He really could use the duel. Retirement hadn't been suiting him. Kaiba was right; he loved Duel Monsters too much. It was publicity the king of games wanted to get away from. If it weren't for his other self, Yugi would have given Kaiba the title.

Atem, Yugi thought, getting up to look for his duel disk. Not my other self. That's what he said. After he had won the ceremonial duel and become the "king of games", Yugi had felt like it was his duty to protect his partner's former title. After a few years on the dueling circut, no one had posed a real threat, so Yugi retired. Pulling his old duel disk out of a box in his closet, Yugi thought that maybe he should have kept going a little longer.

The next morning, Yugi arrived at Domino airport. Those years of retirement must have done some good, because he managed to make it to the Kaiba Corp helicopter without getting stopped and asked for an autograph. That had happened many times before, especially after the Grand Prix, when he had been the official champion of the world.

Yugi got onboard the helicopter. The pilot told him that the flight would be a couple of hours. Yugi nodded and sat down. The door to the helicopter opened again.

"Yugi!" Someone exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Rebecca?" Yugi asked. He really hadn't seen her for a long time. Instead of the little girl he remembered, there was a beautiful, tall woman standing before him. "Uh..."

"Am I supposed to duel you?" Rebecca asked, looking at Yugi oddly.

"Well... yeah," Yugi said. What was that tone of voice she was using? Just because he was retired didn't mean Yugi wasn't still the king of games!

"I'm sorry," Rebecca said. "I can't." She turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Hold on--" Yugi quickly got out of his seat. "I'll be right back," he said over his shoulder to the pilot, then jumped out of the helicopter and ran after Rebecca.

"Wait a minute!" Yugi called. Rebecca ginored him. Why did he care anyway? A little while ago, Yugi would have given anything to never have to professionally duel again. It wasn't just the dueling, he realized. He wanted to duel Rebecca again. But why didn't she want to duel him? He had been mistaken before--she wasn't being arrogant. She was... something else... afraid? No, that wasn't like her. Nervous? Yugi didn't know. That was why he was chasing her.

"Rebecca!" Yugi yelled. She paused, and turned around. Yugi caught up to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Me?" Yugi said increduously. "What about you? Those kids at Duel Academy aren't going to be very happy if I don't have anyone to duel." Yugi attempted to joke with her to cover up the awkwardness of everything. It didn't work too well.

"Are you doing this because you didn't want to let the Academy kids down, or did you just want to duel me?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, both, I guess..." Yugi said. "Hey, wait a minute, I should be asking you the questions. Why don't you want to duel me?"

"You're the king of games," she lied. "I don't stand a chance--"

"I know you better than that," Yugi said. "Even if it has been 10 years. You were never afraid of anything, especially not a duelist."

"Now I am," she said, trying to walk away again. "Look, you can tell them I forfeit and take the duel, I don't care--"

"Rebecca!" Yugi said. "It's me, Yugi! Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends."

"We are," she said. "And I'm happy to see you, I really am. But... I can't duel you."

"Why?"

"Because..." she said hesitantly. "This is going to sound stupid... but I promised myself that I would never face you in a forced duel again. You retired. You don't want to duel anymore. I understand that--"

"Wait a minute," Yugi said. "You don't want to duel because you think that I don't want to duel, is that it?"

Rebecca nodded. "Kaiba forced you into this, didn't he?"

"No," Yugi said. "Well, sort of, but... to be honest, I wanted to duel you again. Believe me, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

"But... you retired..." Rebecca said, feeling a little foolish for having run off.

"I retired because I wanted there to be more to my life than dueling. That doesn't mean I can't still duel."

"Oh..." she said, now feeling very foolish. "You're sure?"

Yugi nodded. "Absolutely."

"Well..." Rebecca said, blushing. "I guess we should go back, then..."

"Yeah," Yugi said. "We don't want them to leave without us."

Rebecca giggled. "Beacuse they're really going to leave, seeing as we're the reason they're here."

"Oh yeah," Yugi laughed. "We might as well take our time, then."

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

Rebecca hugged him quickly. "It's good to see you again!"

He blushed a little. "It's good to see you, too."

-----

A/N: Holy ra, that made no sense. Oh well, it's done, and I didn't have to kill anyone like I did in the azure one. Praise is loved, concrit is adored, flames are mocked and spat at.


End file.
